


Немного о драконах

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: у Дэнни есть зооморфная драконоформа, а Стив друид





	Немного о драконах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lintares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/gifts).

> Примечание: кингсайз, чуток фентези (но мы здесь не ради него), написано на внутрикомандную заявку (читай фанон артера), по командному арту:  
https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48397960817_37ab5d2e48_o.jpg  
написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Hawaii Five-0 2019

Стив не думал, что это будет именно так, когда мечтал о подобном долгими одинокими ночами. Ну, не то чтобы он мечтал конкретно об этом. Не об огромном члене, покрытом тонкими чувствительными чешуйками у основания, с гигантской выпуклой головкой, мокрой и глянцево-блестящей, и своей едва не до треска растянутой заднице — и это только на стадии подготовки. Нет. Он просто мечтал однажды переспать с кем-то с членом больше среднего. Ну, что же? Ещё древние предупреждали, что стоит бояться своих желаний.

Впрочем, Стив просто прибеднялся. На самом деле кому еще тут было лучше всех, как не ему? На Зов из привычно колючего и маленького Дэнни вылезла шикарная полуформа, заточенная под два низменных инстинкта — драться и трахаться. Вообще, Стив как-то давным-давно общался с одним драконоборцем и от него слышал, что полная драконья форма отличается от полуформы только тем, что истинные драконы в ней не трахаются и в неё не едят. Поди прокорми тушу размером с трехэтажный дом. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы трахнуть в ней кого-то. Разве что кого-то, подходящего по размерам, но Стив старался не представлять, что Дэнни сделает с ним, если он подобное предложит.

Стиву казалось, что Дэнни не обязательно перекидываться в полуформу, чтобы дышать огнем. Когда Дэнни орал на него за очередной, самоубийственный с его точки зрения, поступок, из его ноздрей будто бы валил дым. И Стив уже задолбался объяснять, что с ним на родной земле просто по определению не может случиться ничего плохого. Когда-то он породнился с ней, и теперь она его защищает. А история с пробитой печенью не в счёт — они были в воздухе, а воздух — не родная стихия друидов, нечего тут пенять. Стив потом, много позже, сам орал на Дэнни практически за то же самое, а Дэнни впервые в жизни бормотал что-то о том, что Тани и Джуниору не стоило знать, кем являлись любимые начальники. Правда, ещё через пару месяцев они узнали, что и Тани не лыком шита и является наполовину сильфидой…

Громкий шлепок, опаливший болью нижнюю половину тела, привел в чувство. Стив и сам не заметил, как уплыл, устав ждать главного блюда и перестав наслаждаться аперитивом.

— Детка? — Голос Дэнни звучал гулко и рычаще — непривычно. — Точно всё в порядке? Мы можем прекратить.

— Нет уж, — Стив вскинулся. — Я не для того тебя уговаривал три года. Просто я уже устал ждать, ты возишься со мной так, будто я хрустальный.

— Я не хочу, чтобы завтра ты не смог ходить, — нахмурился Дэнни и переступил коленями, устраиваясь ближе. Стив краем глаза зацепил его ноги — в полуформе огромные, мощные, чуть не в два раза больше, чем бёдра самого Стива, и потянулся потрогать. Дэнни всего дважды при нём принимал полуформу и только раз, поддавшись на уговоры, принял полную, просто ради того, чтобы Стив полюбовался. А Стив практически тогда же признался, что хотел бы однажды попробовать… И с тех пор изредка поднимал эту тему, но Дэнни от неё в восторге не был.

И вот, они были парой уже пять лет, и Дэнни наконец согласился сделать ему подарок на годовщину. Правда, поставил целую кучу условий и отправил в сексшоп за смазкой для фистинга — "Прозрачной, пожалуйста, а не пошло белой, Стивен!" А сейчас и вовсе пытался спустить всё на тормозах.

— Я сейчас сам тебя завалю и оседлаю, Дэнно, — пригрозил Стив. — Если ты немедленно не вставишь…

Дэнни нервно хлестнул хвостом по своему бедру. Очень длинным и очень толстым у основания. Стив сглотнул. Хвост хотелось облизать. Но Дэнни уставился на него с таким диким ужасом, когда Стив озвучил свою мысль, что он решил пока повременить. Дэнно был ужасно закомплексован насчет своей драконьей ипостаси. Стиву просто нужно было набраться терпения. В конце концов, терпение и любовь — то, чем официально отличались его собратья по магии.

— Ладно, — сдался вдруг Дэнни и придвинулся ближе к нему. — Если ты уверен…

— Уверен! — воскликнул Стив и подался назад. Дэнни приподнял его так, будто он ничего не весил, подпихнул под него несколько огромных подушек для удобства — потому что был сейчас гораздо выше, — плеснул ещё смазки на и без того растянутую и хлюпающую дырку и, наконец, начал вставлять.

Стив шумно выдохнул и забыл вдохнуть, когда в него довольно легко скользнула головка. Она одна, впрочем, распирала так, что хотелось заскулить одновременно и от восторга, и от здоровой такой опаски, что она порвёт его пополам. Он и заскулил. И прервался, всё же пытаясь вдохнуть, потому что голова закружилась, когда Дэнни начал протискиваться дальше.

Стив потерялся в ощущениях, обмяк на подушках, как сокровище на горе золота, и очнулся только когда огромные яйца Дэнни прижали его собственные к промежности. Это значило, что он был внутри. Весь.

Стив чувствовал гигантское натяжение, его распирало и трясло, организм просто не справлялся с поступающими сигналами. Он был таким наполненным.

— Детка?

— Зеленый, — прохрипел он. Дэнни на это согласно угукнул и начал двигаться.

Стив заорал. На каждом движении его простреливало от макушки до пяток, голова кружилась, воздуха не хватало, и если бы он мог посмотреть на себя со стороны — он умер бы от зависти, настолько восторженным, счастливым и болезненным было выражение его лица. В голове взрывались фейерверки, на простату непрерывно давил огромный член, а головка, когда Дэнни входил до конца, упиралась во что-то и причиняла тянущую боль, от которой выгибало в судорогах. Он начал кончать спустя минуту, и кончал, крупно дрожа, кажется, всё то время, пока Дэнни трахал его, потерявшись в собственном удовольствии.

Кажется, Стив потерял сознание.

Он очнулся на постели, мокрой от слёз, слюны, пота и спермы, и под ним была огромная лужа, и из него продолжало вытекать густое и горячее. Много.

Он одновременно чувствовал всё и не чувствовал ничего — настолько был оглушён. Кажется, он дрейфовал где-то в центре космоса и познавал тайны вселенной...

Мягкий широкий язык Дэнни-полудракона прошёлся по его щеке, слизывая текущие от перегрузки ощущениями слёзы.

— Спасибо, детка, — тихо сказал Дэнни, умудрившись прорычать слова без "р". — Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — одними губами прошептал Стив. — Послезавтра повторим.


End file.
